


language, Steve

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Black!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: he two of you go to a haunted house and he gets way more scared than you do. Please. When I read it I want to be quaking in my boots.
Relationships: Steve rogers x black!reader
Kudos: 14





	language, Steve

Steve was talking shit way before you made it to the haunted house. He kept saying how last time he went to one of these things, he wasn’t even that scared. You rolled your eyes, knowing he was talking lots of shit, but he’d see the error of his ways soon.

Bucky knew it, too. Sitting at the island in the kitchen, Bucky laughed, listening to what Steve was saying. “You’re talking a lot of smack there, pal, you might wanna relax.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve looked over from the stove, a brow quirked in confusion.

“You’re jinxing yourself. You say you’re not gonna get scared, but we all know you are!” Steve didn’t answer, just rolled his eyes and continued to flip his pancakes.

☼☼☼

“Y/N, these people keep saying it’s not scary enough!” Steve groans dramatically. He doesn’t see you roll your eyes at his statement.

“Alright, Stevie,”

“I mean seriously, is this for kids?”

“Why don’t you just wait and find out?” You chuckled under your breath.

He was trying so hard to impress you.

As it got closer to the time to go to the haunted house, Steve was slowly starting to panic. He, of course, wouldn’t be telling anybody this, he just couldn’t shake the feeling.

The ride there was worse. He kept his hands on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as he drove. You eyed him cautiously, seeing the slight sweat on his brow, knowing that something was up.

“Stevie,” You say, placing your hand on his knee. He jumped slightly but covered it with a cough. “We don’t have to go if you’re not up for it. We can just stay home and cuddle!”

“As much fun as that sounds, doll, I want to go! I wanna show you how dramatic you can be when you’re scared”

☼☼☼

Steve would soon learn to regret his words. Not two minutes into the haunted house, he screams. An actor, not on duty mind you, walks out, scaring Steve as he turns the corner. You laugh, already having seen the actor.

“Steve, what the fuck?!” You snort, bending over to catch your breath. He blushes, flexing his arms with a laugh on his face.

“I wasn’t scared! I was just warning you that there was something coming so you wouldn’t be scared! It worked!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, baby” As you walked, you giggled here and there, listening to Steve’s little screams and dramatic jumps.

When you get to the last leg of the tour, Steve has you in front of him, his fist clenching tightly onto your sweater as he walked, his face hiding in your curls. Suddenly, the lights strobe, before shutting off completely. Steve yells loudly, ruining your eardrum for the fifth time that night, and clenching harder. The floor shifts from under you, making you squeal and Steve scream. The icing on the cake, though, is when two creatures reach out and touch Steve’s arm.

“OH FUCK!” He yells, pushing you out the exit and running towards the car.

“Steve, oh my god!” You laugh, running after him. He’s sitting in the car, knees under his chin, muttering to himself. “Stevie, you okay?”

“Y/N, what the fuck? That was scary as shit!”

“Look at you, Steve? What about all that shit you were talkin’, huh?”

“Fuck you, Y/N!”

You kissed his cheek and laughed. “Watch your language, Steve”


End file.
